New PTV building relaunched
April 1, 2013 The People's Television Network‘s new building was inaugurated last Monday, March 25, 2013. The PTV chairman Virgilio Yuzon spearheaded the blue ribbon cutting and the unveiling of the new PTV transmiter and building in the flagship governmnent-owned television network as the network's new slogan Telebisyon ng Bayan owned by the Philippine Government. Also, a new Harris Transmitter has been installed. PTV's transmitter power shall be increased the boasts of a 60-kilowatts brand-new transmitter sitting on a 500-foot (150 m) tower, and enhance its digital broadcasting capabilities with the equipment donated on full nationwide satellite roadcast in the transmission nationwide. PTV, DZRB Radyo ng Bayan and Philippine Broadcasting Service with DZRB Sports Radio, DZRM Radyo Magasin and 104.3 Business Radio could now be found under new roof–with this movement comes greater responsibility and an inspiration to come up with the new PTV programs for the viewers and fans nationwide and worldwide. The PTV’s 5-storey building with its head office, main studios and transmitter in the headquarters is located along the PTV Broadcast Complex, Visayas Avenue, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines, will gave priority to the rehabilitation of the 500-foot tower in Quezon City and regional stations in Baguio, Cebu, Davao, and Naga equipped with the most modern news gathering equipment for them to compete with the major television networks. 'PTV Shows' :Panahon.TV :Monday to Sunday 5:00am - 5:30am :Daily weather 24-hours with Panahon.TV anchor April Enerio, Amor Larrosa and Harry Bayona airing daily and also in the weather updates in Panahon.TV Express. :Balitaan :Monday to Friday 5:30am - 6:30am :Simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide :Anchored by Audrey Gorriceta and Pircelyn Pialago in the morning newscast Balitaan. :Good Morning Boss! :Monday to Friday 6:30am - 8:30am :Join your morning magazine show in the latest news, enjoyable features, live performances and many more, with the new host Sandro Hermoso, Toni Hipolito, Dianne Medina, Carla Lizardo, JC Tejano, Kirby Cristobal, Hazel Salubon and Kathy Untalan every weekday mornings on PTV. :News@1 :Monday to Friday 1:00pm - 2:30pm :Simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide :Rey Langit, Angel Movido and Phoebe Javier anchoring in News@1, the noontime flagship naional news program on Philippine television. :News@6 :Monday to Friday 6:00pm - 7:00pm :Simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide :Get the latest and hottest news in News@6, the flagship priemtime national news program on Philippine television, anchored by Kathy San Gabriel, Ralph Obina and Atty. Marc Castrodes every weeknights on PTV. :NewsLife :Monday to Friday 9:45pm - 10:30pm :News informs, life inspires is your NewsLife, the late-night English newscast on Philippine television, anchored by Robert Tan, Princess Habibah Sarip and Isabella Cantu every weeknights on PTV. :PTV Sports :Monday to Friday 5:00pm - 6:00pm :Simulcast over DZSR Sports Radio :A one and only number 1 sports newscast PTV Sports dedicated to Philippine sports, with Snow Badua. :CONSTEL: Counting Studies via Television :Monday to Friday 8:30am - 11:00am / Saturday 9:00am - 11:00am :Schools and education in educational programming with CONSTEL expand scientific knowledge through this unique TV classroom as you learn the basics of the physics, chemistry, science, math and english, featuring more episodes and shows like Physics in Everyday Life, Chrmistry in Action, Science Made Easy, Bayani Pilipino, Fun with Math and English High School aimed at upgrading teaching skills of elementary and secondary teachers of Science and English. Institutionalized by Department of Education, Culture and Sports (DECS), CONSTEL Science and English are being used in teacher training by the Regional and Divisional Leader Schools of the Department of Education, culture and Sports and in Teacher Education Institutions of the Commission on Higher Education. :Cartoon Hour :Saturday 12:00nn - 1:00pm :Learn, play, schools, playground, animation and so much more, in the noontime children's cartoon programming on Philippine television for kids and kiddies. :UAAP :Tuesday and Thursday 7:30pm - 9:30pm / Satudays and Sundays 2:00pm - 6:00pm :Now on its 75th year, the UAAP remains to be university collage as it continues to bring the best of Philippine basketball to the Filipino people, basketball fans will definitely pushing for more excitement, more experience and more sports fans as it found its new home on PTV. :Paco Park Presents :Sundays 8:00pm - 9:00pm :Listen and see why we are at par with the world’s best in classical music as we’re mystified by the dazzling display of vocals and the magic rendered by our very own world-class Filipino musicians. :Ating Alamin :Sundays 1:00pm - 2:00pm :Ka Gerry Geronimo hosting the agricultural and livelihood program. :Tele-Aralan ng Kakayahan :Saturdays 9:30am - 10:00am :Hosted by Cecille B. Garucho :Mag-Agri Tayo! :Saturdays 7:45am - 8:30am :Mr. Philip Daffon, BFAR Director Atty. Malcolm Sarmiento host a television program dedicated solely to promoting agriculture and aquaculture, now on its 14th year. :Concert at the Park :Monday to Friday 11:30pm - 12:30pm :Indulge in pure musical pleasure with the country’s premier musicians in the musical variety show, highly acclaimed vocal artists and the world’s best performers. :Damayan :Monday to Friday 4:30pm - 5:00pm :Hosted by Ms. Rosa Rosall as the longest-running public service program on Philippine TV directly involved in helping the less fortunate through numerous charity works. :GSIS Members Hour :Fridays 8:30pm - 9:30pm :VP Margie Jorillo and Ms. Bo Sanchez for the hosting a public service-talk show program of GSIS. :Biz News :Thursdays 10:30pm - 11:30pm :A business talk show for money, investment, economy and many more with Tony Lopez and Elizabeth Lee. :The Veronica Chronicles :Fridays 10:30pm - 11:30pm :Hosted by renewed journalist Veronica Balayut-Jimenez in the investigative-type program.